1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hair dryer, and more particularly, to a cordless hair dryer and styling product that reduces clutter and cord tangles and allows the hair stylist more freedom of movement.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the typical stylist's station, several corded products are plugged into one or more electrical outlets, such as hair dryers, electric clippers, electric shears and curling irons to name a few. During use, the cords invariably become tangled during use and must be detangled, which normally involves unplugging the cords, sorting the cords out, and re-plugging them into the electrical outlets. Another problem is that the length of a cord can prevent the stylist from freely moving while styling a client's hair without repositioning the client's chair. If a reliable, lightweight, cordless hair dryer existed it would be well received. However, there are no cordless hair dryers known that adequately address or resolve these issues. Accordingly, there exists a need for a reliable, cordless, lightweight hair dryer. The instant invention disclosed herein addresses these unfulfilled needs in the prior art.